With growing popularity of network technology and constant development of network service, the network has become an indispensable part of people's lives. With services provided by network service providers, a user may share various types of information cross-regionally via the network. For example, through a platform provided by the network service providers, the user may share his/her information on this platform or query information shared by other users. The user may release information like “dumplings here are really tasty” or “accommodation here is really nice” on this platform.
As more and more users are being involved in network life, as well as more and more users would like to release their shared information for other users to query and refer, the quantity of shared information manifests an explosive growth, and an information query system may provide more and richer information to users. Although the information query system may provide more shared information to the users, with the ever increasing amount of the shared information and ever increasing amount of the users, there is a lot of false information among the large amount of shared information. When receiving a query request from a user, a current information query system simply searches among all of the released shared information, without judging whether the shared information is true or false, so that there inevitably exists false information in the information returned to the user, so the false information is provided to the user.
Therefore, it is a technical problem to be solved urgently in the prior art that how the information query system processes information and provides a relatively credible query result to a querying user.